Twins
by Elaina Daae
Summary: Anna and Saria think they are twins. They are soon to find out how wrong they were.
1. Chapter 1

''=thoughts, () =stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) =A/Ns, ""=Dialogue, **_This_**=Link, _This=_Saria's spirit, **This=**Anna.

Disclaimer:  The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me.  I only own Anna.

Twins

Chapter 1

Anna (also known to Kokiri Forest as Saria 2) and Saria ran to Link's house.

"Link!"  They called.  Tatl flitted around Anna's head.  "Get lost, Tatl!"  Anna said, swiping at Tatl in an effort to get the fairy away from her head.

"You are not a normal Kokiri, Saria 2."  Saria said, shaking her head.  Anna smirked at her.

Link, hearing his two best friends calling him, walked out of his house.  Two green-haired Kokiri, (one dyed, as she was adopted) smiled up at him.  He smiled back, waved, and beckoned.

Saria went up the ladder first, followed by Anna.

"Hey, Link."  Anna said.  He waved again.

"Come on, Link.  We know you can talk."  Saria said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What if I don't want to?"  Link replied defiantly.

"Uh, Link?  You just did."  Anna pointed out.

"Oops."

Anna and Saria started laughing.

"Anyways, what should we do?"  Link asked.

Mido was over by Link's house, looking for Saria and Saria 2.  'The mute can talk?  Why doesn't he talk to the other Kokiri?'  Mido asked himself.

'Oh, I know.  He probably talks to everyone except me, because I always pick on him.'

_"Hey!  You know that Saria and Saria 2 are the only ones he talks to."_  Mido's fairy told him.

'Aah!  My fairy can hear my thoughts!'  Mido thought in a panic, not thinking how obvious the statement was, or the fact that the fairy had done it before.

_"I've done it before, silly."_  Mido's fairy admonished him.

'Oh yeah, I forgot.'  Mido thought sheepishly.

"I don't know what we should do."  Anna said to Link.

"Well, how about we go to the water by the shop."  Saria suggested.

"You'd have to read my eyes, in order to know what I'm saying."  Link replied.

'Uh oh, I'd better go if I don't want to get caught eavesdropping.'  Mido thought, running off.

"Yeah, that's right.  You don't have a fairy!"  Anna said.

Saria looked at her.  "You just realized that?"

"Yes, I just realized that.  Of course I didn't, Saria.  Don't be such a doorknob."  Anna said sarcastically.

"I'm not a doorknob!"  Saria shot back.

"No, you're right… You're a dork!"  Anna countered.

Link rolled his eyes.  He knew the two were kidding.  At least, he thought they were kidding.

"Sarias!"

They looked at him.  "Yeah?"

"Stop."  He told them.

"Oh, come on, we were kidding."  Anna said.

'I knew they were kidding.  I just had to make sure.'  Link thought.

"Let's not go to the water by the pond."  Anna said.

"Why not?"  Link asked.

"Because we have to go somewhere."  Saria said.

"See you later, then."  Link said.

Anna and Saria nodded, and walked out of Link's house.


	2. Chapter 2

''=thoughts, () =stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) =A/Ns, ""=Dialogue, **_This_**=Link, _This=_Saria's spirit, **This=**Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Anna and Saria climbed up the vines, and ran into the Lost Woods.

"You know the way?" Anna asked.

"Of course. Do you?" Saria replied.

Anna rolled her eyes in response.

"Good point. I shouldn't have asked." Saria said.

Anna cocked her head, listening. "Saria 2, we're the ones who play the song." Saria said slowly.

Anna ignored her. "That way." She said, pointing.

"How do you know? There's no music." Saria said.

"None that you can hear, Saria." Anna replied.

"Are you saying I'm deaf?!" Saria shrieked.

"In a way, yes. You have not realized your power." Anna said.

"WHAT?! I have no powers!" Saria continued to shriek.

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but before she could…**_ "Saria 2, your sister must not know about being one of the Sages of the _****_Forest _********_Temple_****_."_** The Deku Tree boomed.

"OW!" Anna clapped her hands over her ears.

Silently, however, she said, **What**** do you mean, one of the Sages of the ****Forest ****Temple****? There's only supposed to be one!**

**_"There's an exception for 'twins'. You will be the one who stays alive; she is the one who dies."_** The Great Deku Tree replied.

"What happened?" Saria asked Anna. Anna shook her head at Saria.

**What do you mean 'she is the one who dies'?** Anna demanded of the Deku Tree.

**_"Sacrifices must be made, so we can save the world."_** The Deku Tree said gravely.****

**But she's your own daughter!** Anna cried.

**_"Never mind, Saria 2."_** With that, the Deku Tree disappeared from Anna's mind.

"Let's keep going." Anna said.

"Are you OK? You looked out of it for a while there." Saria said.

"I'm fine." Anna said stiffly, walking into the next section of the Lost Woods.

Saria ran after her. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No." Anna said.

"Yes, you are."

Anna rolled her eyes, and turned around, heading back to Kokiri Forest.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked, running after her again.

By way of answering, Anna pointed to the sky. The sky was slowly darkening.

"Ah." Saria said, turning to leave as well.

When they got back, Link was waiting for them.

"Hey, Link." Anna greeted him. He waved.

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Come on, Link."

He gestured around them.

"Oh yeah. We're outside. Good point." Anna said tonelessly.

"We'd better get home." Saria said to Link.

He nodded, and the three of them headed down the vines, and to their houses.

"OK, Saria 2, what are you hiding from me." Saria demanded, once they got home.

Anna turned away from Saria, looking at a picture. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Saria asked softly.

"Because the Great Deku Tree won't let me." Anna replied.

**I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree; I had to tell her that. And I will also have to tell her that I can hear you when she can't.** Anna told the Deku Tree.

**_"It's all right Saria 2. Just don't tell her how or why. She'll find out soon enough."_** The Deku Tree replied.

**Yes, Great Deku Tree.** Anna replied formally, ignoring the implication about the Sages.

"You can hear the Great Deku Tree?" Saria inquired.

Anna nodded.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that. I can't tell you why either."

Saria nodded. "Fair enough."

"I think we should go to sleep now." Anna pointed out. "The other Kokiri are probably asleep by now."

"Yeah." Saria agreed.

Anna flopped down on the bed on her side of the room. When Saria turned out the light, Anna turned on a flashlight. She turned onto her stomach, and pulled out a book. She read for half an hour, before she fell asleep, her head dropping onto the book she held in her hands. She was too tired to put it away before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

''=thoughts, () =stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) =A/Ns, ""=Dialogue, **_This_**=Link, _This=_Saria's spirit, **This=**Anna.

Disclaimer:  The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me.  I only own Anna.

Chapter 3

The drawbridge lowered.  Two people on a horse ran across it, followed by an evil Gerudo.  A princess with long, blonde hair through something into the moat, before they disappeared into the distance

**_"Navi, where are you?  Come here."  _**The Deku Tree said.

Navi flitted in front of the Deku Tree.

**_"Navi, listen to me.  Do you sense it?  Evil is descending upon Hyrule.  They are even now gathering to attack us._**

**_For a long time, this _****_Forest_****_ has stood as a barrier, keeping the order of the world._**

**_It is time for the boy who has no fairy to begin the quest.  The one whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to truth._**

**_Navi, find him and his sister.  Go to him, and lead them both to me.  I don't have very long to live.  Fly, Navi!  The fate of Hyrule depends on you!"_**

Navi flew into Link's house and flitted around his head.

_"Hey, Link, wake up!  The Great Deku Tree wants to talk with you!"_

Navi flew up and down in front of him.  _"Come on!  Can the fate of the world really depend on such a lazy boy?"_

Link yawned, and sat up on his bed.

_"You finally woke up!  I'm Navi.  The Great Deku Tree gave me to you.  I'm your fairy now.  The Great Deku Tree needs to talk to you!"_

Link nodded, and ran out of his house.  Saria and Anna came by his house, just as he ran out of it.

"Yippee!"  Saria said.

"Hi, Link!"  Anna finished.

Link climbed down the ladder to meet his two best friends.

"You got a fairy!"  Saria continued.

Next, was Anna.  "Finally you have a guardian fairy, Link!"

"That's great!"  Saria said.

"Good job!"  Anna said, right after Saria.  Surprisingly, she said it in a non-sarcastic context.

"Now you're an actual Kokiri!"  Saria continued.

"Is that true?  The Great Deku Tree needs to talk to you?"  Anna asked.

_"Oh, that reminds me.  He needs to see you as well, Saria 2."_  Navi said, taking a guess as to which one was Link's twin sister.

"Why?"  Anna asked.

_"I don't make the news, I just bring it."_  Navi said.

"Nothing new for Saria 2!  It's an honour to go talk with the Great Deku Tree for you, though Link!"  Saria exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Anna demanded.

"Nothing, Saria 2.  I'll wait for you two here." Saria replied.

Anna and Link ran to the entrance of where the Deku Tree lived.  Mido was guarding it.

"We have to go see the Great Deku Tree, Mido."  Anna said coldly.

"Watch your tone when you talk to me.  I'll let you past, but he," Mido jerked a thumb at Link.  "Needs to get a sword and shield, before he can go past."  He finished in the same tone as Anna.

Anna glared at him.  "I could say the same for you."  She replied.  She sighed, and in a softer tone, said to Link, "I'll wait for you here."

Link nodded, and went off to get a sword and shield.

"Saria 2, why do you like the mute better than me?"  Mido asked.  Anna ignored him. 

"Will you tell me?"  He persisted.

Anna spun around to face him, her blue eyes flashing.  "Don't call him a mute!  He has a name!"  Anna shrieked at Mido.

"But he is a mute."  Mido sputtered, taken aback.

"That doesn't give you the right to call him a mute!  You want to know why he's our friend, and not you?  You bully everyone!  You're not trustworthy!"

"Yes, I am."  Mido replied.

"Really?  Saria asked you to get rid of the grass in front of our house, and you got another Kokiri to do it!  We can't even trust you to do that!"

"That kind of stuff is beneath me."

"That's another reason!  You think you're above the other Kokiri!  Let me ask you something.  How many times have you talked with the Great Deku Tree?"

"None.  But what does that have to do with anything?"

Anna smirked.  "I talk with the Great Deku Tree on a regular basis."

"What?!"

"You heard me.  Still think you're above the other Kokiri?"  Anna replied.

Just then, Link showed up with a sword and shield.

"You call that a shield and sword?  It'll do, though.  Shoot!  How did you get to be the favourite of the Great Deku Tree and the Sarias?"  He looked at Anna.  "Don't answer that."  With that, he stomped off.

Link leaned over to Anna and whispered, "He looked like he was taken down a few notches."

Anna laughed.  "You could say that."

"What'd you do?"

"I yelled at him."  She replied.

Link cracked up.

"Come on; let's go see the Great Deku Tree."  Anna said, smiling.

Link nodded, still laughing.

They went ahead into the section of Kokiri forest where the Deku Tree lived.

**_"Link, are you ready to get rid of the curse the Gerudo put on me?"_**  The Deku Tree asked.

Link nodded.

"It's time already?"  Anna asked quietly.

**_"Yes, it's time already."_**  The Deku Tree told Anna.

Link gazed at Anna.  She didn't look shocked or scared.  Actually, she looked resigned.

The Deku Tree opened his mouth, and Link walked into it.

Anna sighed, and sat down.  This was going to take a while.

A couple hours later, Link came out.

The Deku Tree told him about the Triforce, and about how Hyrule began, and gave him the Kokiri Emerald.

**_"Now, Anna.  What I need to tell you is about your past."_**  The Deku Tree said to her.

Anna gasped.  She recognized the name, yet how was that possible when she was called Saria 2 all her life?

**_"Run a hand through your hair."_**  The Deku Tree instructed her.

She did so.  She looked at her hand, and gasped again.  Green dye had come off in her hand.

**_"I'm sorry I deceived you all these years.  You are not Saria's twin sister, you are Link's._**

**_You are not a Kokiri named Saria 2; you are a Hylian named Anna.  You will still remain a Sage, because you are the Hero of Time's twin sister."_**

"B-but why?"  Anna stammered.

**_"To…protect…you…both….Goodbye…."_**  The Deku Tree said.  With what he had to tell the two Hylians done, the Deku Tree died.

**Goodbye.**  Anna said silently.

Link put his arm around her, and they walked into Kokiri Forest.

"You killed the Great Deku Tree!"  Mido accused Link.

Link rolled his eyes, and went off to his house.

Anna glared at Mido, and pointed him to his house.

"OK, OK, I can take a hint."  Mido said, stomping off again.

Anna sighed, stuck her head under the water, and gave her head a good rub to get the dye out.

She moved to another section of water, and blinked.  She had gotten all the dye out of her hair, and wasn't used to seeing herself with blonde hair.

She got a bottle out of a pocket, and scooped up all the dye, in case she needed to become Saria 2 again.  She hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

She saw Saria heading out of Kokiri Forest, and ran after her.

"Saria!"  Anna called.

Saria turned.  "Huh?  Who are you?"

"Saria, it's me!"  Anna said.

"I don't know you."  Saria replied.

Anna gritted her teeth and made a decision.  "Will this convince you?"  She pressed something into Saria's hand.  Saria looked down.  It was a fairy ocarina, almost identical to hers.

"Saria 2?"  She asked in disbelief.

"In a way."  Anna said, shrugging.

Saria looked at her hair.  "You dyed your hair."  It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Sort of.  This is my natural hair color."  Anna replied.

"How?  You've had green hair all your life."

"That was the dye."  Anna explained.

Saria shook her head.  "I'm confused."

"I'll explain later."  Anna said.  Link was coming.

"Give him my ocarina.  I won't need it."  Anna added.

Saria gaped at her.  "Don't say that."  She pleaded.

"What?  The truth?"  Anna asked harshly.

Saria sighed.  "All right."  She turned to Link.  "You're leaving, aren't you?  Here, take this."  She said softly, holding out Anna's ocarina.  "Whenever you play it, think of me and…"

"Anna."  Anna supplied.

Saria nodded.  "Think of me and Anna."  She finished.

"Goodbye, Link."  Anna said, quietly.

Link backed up, and ran out of Kokiri Forest.

Anna and Saria sighed sadly in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

''=thoughts, () =stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) =A/Ns, ""=Dialogue, **_This_**=Link, _This=_Saria's spirit, **This=**Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Chapter 4

Link was back in Kokiri Forest for a few days. Anna and Saria weren't waiting to meet him there, despite the fact they knew he was coming. He looked around. He couldn't see them anywhere in Kokiri Forest, so he decided to look for them in the Lost Woods.

"Hoo hoo! It's easy to get lost in the woods. Listen to the song that is playing. Where it is loudest is the way to go." The owl said, flying off.

Link found his way through the Lost Woods.

"Whoa! Deku Scrubs!" He cried, raising his shield.

He got past the Deku Scrubs, and his face lit up.

"Anna! Saria!" He ran towards them. Anna looked up. She jumped off the tree stump. Saria stayed where she was.

"Link…" She trailed off, thinking. "I need to teach you a song. Play along."

"Saria, are you sure?" Anna asked softly.

Saria nodded. "Just like you were."

Saria taught him the song. "Whenever you play the song, you can talk to me and Anna!" Saria exclaimed.

"Hey, Link, you're staying for a few days, right?" Anna asked. He nodded. "Why don't we pretend it's like before then? Only I have blonde hair, not green, and my name is not Saria 2." She suggested.

He thought for a second before answering. "OK."

"Come on, then." Saria said, hopping off the tree stump.

The three of them walked out of the Lost Woods. They had barely sat down to start talking, before Ganondorf stormed into Kokiri Forest.

"I'm looking for two blonde Hylians." Ganondorf said. All the Kokiri ignored him, except Saria, Anna, and Link.

"Anna! Where's the dye?" Saria whispered hurriedly.

"Back at our place. But I only have enough for one person." Anna whispered back.

"I'll go get it." Saria said, running to her house. She grabbed the bottle and ran back. "Here. Sorry, Link." She said.

Link shrugged. "It's OK."

Anna dumped the dye in her hair. Saria styled it so it looked exactly like her own hair style, and made sure that the dye coved all of Anna's hair. She put in a headband so they would look exactly alike.

"There. Done, Saria 2." Anna rolled her eyes at the name.

"Link, go back to our house. We'll get you when he's gone." Saria said.

Link nodded, and went to Saria's place.

"What's that?" Saria said loudly to attract the Gerudo's attention. "Do you see any Hylians, Saria 2?"

"No, Saria. Everyone here is a Kokiri. There are lots of Kokiri with blonde hair." Anna replied, trying not to laugh.

Ganondorf stomped over to them swiftly. "You," he pointed to Saria. "Will pay for your impudence. I think you know the two Hylians personally."

Saria rolled her eyes.

"Show me the way through those woods up there." He told her, pointing to the Lost Woods. "Or I'll make you show me."

Saria rolled her eyes again.

"You too." He said to Anna.

"I have to do something first." She told him snidely. She knew what was going to happen. She also knew she would be the one who lived. She also knew why she would be the one who didn't die.

"Very well. And watch your tone when you talk to me."

She ran off to where she and Saria lived. "Link! Saria won't be back, and I might not either. When it's safe, I'll send Tatl." She told him.

He nodded, and she ran back. "I'm done!" She called out.

"Good. Now show me the way, or I'll make you." He said again.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Anna asked, laughing inwardly at him.

He laughed maniacally. "You'll find out. You'll find out."

"Whatever." Saria said, climbing up the vines, with Anna following her.

Ganondorf smirked, and jumped onto the ledge. "I didn't know Kokiri were so slow."

'So you want to use your piece of the Triforce to get ahead of us? Two can play at that game.' Anna thought, smirking.

Saria glared at him.

"You're only upping your punishment." He taunted. 'Maybe you think so, but you're wrong, Ganondorf.' Anna thought.

They went through the Lost Woods, with Ganondorf following.

Ganondorf took them both by the arm, and jumped into the Forest Temple.

"What is this place?" Saria asked.

Anna paled. "The Forest Temple. Didn't you ever wonder why we chose that place to hang out?" She whispered in awe. Then she started to laugh as she yanked her arm out of Ganondorf's grip. She spun around taking the dye out of her hair, and guiding it into the bottle.

Last, she took out the headband. "I'm surprised you haven't realized that you're helping my brother."

"You!" Ganondorf shouted, lunging at her in a fit of rage.

She dodged and looked around. "Look out, Saria!" She screamed.

'This is how Saria dies. It's my fault." Anna thought. 'Well, not exactly how she dies. It weakens her.' Anna amended.

Saria looked up, just as Ganondorf knocked her over. As he got up, the piece of the Triforce in his hand connected with her head. Anna winced.

"My work here is nearly done." Ganondorf, said, creating Phantom Ganon, and sticking him in a picture.

With that, he swept his cape around himself and disappeared, laughing insanely.

"Tatl, go tell Link it's safe to leave." Anna told her fairy.

Tatl nodded, and flew off.

"Saria, Saria, I'm so sorry." Anna said, dropping to her knees beside Saria.

"It wasn't your fault." Saria said weakly.

"Yes it was. And what happens next is my fault, too. I baited Ganondorf."

"Don't blame yourself." Saria said, trying to grin. 'I can stop this.' Anna thought grimly. She raised her trembling hands, summoning her Sage magic. Jets of green magic emanated from her hands, but refused to cooperate with what she wanted to do.

Phantom Ganon noticed the magic, and jumped out of the picture. He shot an arrow at them.

"Saria, I have to dodge. Your destiny lies along a different path then mine." Anna said apologetically.

"It's all right." Saria said.

"I'm sorry." Anna said, rolling out of the way.

Saria covered her face with her arms as the arrow came at her. She was too weak to use her Sage powers. Anna didn't bother using hers. She thought it wouldn't work, seeing as how they hadn't worked the last time she had used them.

Phantom Ganon shot arrow after arrow at Saria. Saria tried to block as many as she could, but soon she was too weak to do that. Anna shot her Sage magic at him, and banished him to the picture, until the Hero of Time came.

She ran over to Saria. "Saria!" She cried.

"Anna… that day in the Lost Woods… when I said I had no magic.…" Saria tried to say coughing up blood. She kept going. She had to tell Anna this. "I was wrong… I knew in my conscience I was wrong.… I'm sorry, Anna.… Take care of Tael…. Goodbye…" She said, with her last breath.

"Saria! No!" Anna sobbed. It was too late. Saria was gone.

Tatl flew back in. _"He left safely."_ She said, oblivious to the fact that Saria was dead.

Anna ignored her. "Goodbye Saria." She said. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She squeezed them shut.

While she had her eyes shut, Saria somehow got to the Realm of the Sages.

Anna got up, and moved to another section of the Forest Temple, after trying to leave. The entrance had been barred. Tatl and Tael followed her. She refused to acknowledge them. A Skull Kid came up to her quietly, and took Tael, then darted through the barrier in front of the Forest Temple.

**I'm sorry, Saria. I failed you again.** She got no answer. Then again she didn't expect one.


	5. Chapter 5

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This _**Link, _This _Saria's spirit, **This **Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Chapter 5

Anna looked at a photo of the three of them.

'Some of it was a lie, but she was still my friend.' She reminded herself.

It had been a week since her brother had defeated Phantom Ganon. She stood up. Link had walked in. She nodded to him, as she walked out of Saria's house.

She walked into the Forest Temple, finding her way through the Lost Woods easily, with Link following her.

She ran into the boss room and turned around. "You shouldn't have followed me." She told Link sadly.

"Anna…"

She shook her head and turned to face the wall. "Just continue the quest, Link."

"Don't make me…" Link couldn't finish the sentence.

"Go." Anna said, pointing him to the portal that would take him to the front of the Forest Temple. He gazed at her.

"I need to talk to Saria alone." Anna said, in answer to his unspoken question.

He nodded, and left.

Anna waved her hand, and turned to a green portal with ghostly leaves, and walked through it.

She looked around the Realm of the Sages, looking for Saria.

"Hello, Anna." Rauru said, coming up behind her. She jumped, and spun around to face him. "How many times, Rauru? Don't do that!" She said in exasperation. But the smile on her face betrayed her.

"I suppose you're here to see Saria." He said lightly. Anna nodded.

"Through there. Be very careful, though."

"Thanks, Rauru." Anna said, heading off in the direction of the forest.

When Anna got through the forest, Saria and the Deku Tree were talking.

"Saria! Great Deku Tree!" Anna called.

Saria looked up. "Anna?"

Anna waved, and ran over to them.

"So does this mean…" Saria trailed off. Anna shook her head. "No. I'm just visiting." Saria breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't know how, but you're a special Sage. Like the 7th sage. You're different from the rest of us."

"Wouldn't it be 8th sage?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Saria replied. They started giggling. Anna stopped, remembering why she had come in the first place.

"Umm… I sort of lost Tael after you…left." Anna admitted.

Saria stopped giggling too. "How?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I think a Skull Kid took him."

"Oh." Saria muttered.

"I should probably go back to Kokiri Forest."

The Deku Tree cleared his throat. ((Using that term very loosely. I don't think he has a throat.)) "You don't need to stay in Kokiri Forest, Anna. You can leave if you want."

Anna and Saria jumped. They had forgotten the Deku Tree was there.

Anna blinked at him a couple times. "You mean, because I'm not a real Kokiri, because I was adopted, I could leave if I wanted?"

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure the other Sages would let you use their temples to get to this Realm."

Anna nodded, trying to take it all in.

"You could probably live in Kakariko Village if you chose to leave Kokiri Forest." The Deku Tree continued.

"What about Hyrule Town?" Anna asked.

"It's overrun with ReDeads." Saria said.

"Oh."

"It's your choice, Anna." The Deku Tree said.

Anna turned to leave the Realm of the Sages, with her decision made. She was going to Kakariko Village.


	6. Chapter 6

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This_**Link, _This_Saria's spirit, **This**Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Chapter 6

A girl with blonde hair sat underneath a tree in Kakariko village. 'Haven't they noticed how much I look like the Hero of Time? Oh right, they avoid me.' She thought. Not that she cared whether they avoided her or not. She preferred it actually.

She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened when she had left.

Flashback

Mido walked into Saria's house just as Anna was about to leave. "What are you doing?!" He asked.

Anna brushed past him. "Leaving." She said breezily.

_"I can't come with you."_ Tatl said. "That's fine." She told her fairy.

"Why are you leaving?" Mido asked.

"Because I can." Anna answered.

"Oh."

"Bye Kokiris!" Anna called out as she left. All the Kokiri except Mido waved to her.

"You're not allowed to come back!" Mido called. Anna smirked as all the Kokiri advanced on him threateningly.

End Flashback

_Boom!_ An eruption on Death Mountain interrupted her thoughts.

'He did it!' Anna thought excitedly. She watched as Link climbed down Death Mountain.

She deliberately stayed under the tree as Link came into Kakariko Village. 'He was able to take Navi out of Kokiri Forest?' Anna thought indignantly.

'Oh well. Guess he didn't notice. Let's see, after Death Mountain is Lake Hylia. I'll go there now!" Anna thought, getting up and brushing herself off.

'Bye Kakariko Village! I'll be back!'


	7. Chapter 7

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This _**Link, _This _Saria's spirit, **This **Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Chapter 7

Anna looked at her list. "After Lake Hylia, I go back to Kakariko Village, then Gerudo Fortress, Hyrule Castle Town, and then I can go back to Kokiri Forest." She murmured to herself.

A scarecrow popped out of the ground beside her. "Were you talking to me?"

Anna jumped. "I was just making sure I had the right places on my list."

"For what?"

"Places I have to go." She replied.

"Oh. Why do you have to go?"

"I'm following my brother, he hasn't noticed yet. I'm making sure he doesn't screw up."

"Oh. Well, see you." The scarecrow went back underground.

Anna turned around. "Hello Sheik. Or should I say Zelda?"

"How do you-" Sheik started then composed herself. "I'm not Zelda!"

"Really?" Anna asked, feigning boredom.

Sheik looked around nervously.

"Link's not here. I checked already. He'll be here in a few days."

"Fair enough. How did you know?" Sheik asked tersely.

"Let's see, you have blonde hair, for one thing. For another, Zelda's nurse, Impa was the last of the Sheikah. She must have taught you about it so you could carry it on when she became Sage of the Shadow Temple." Anna said.

Sheik stared. "You're good. You're very good."

"Thank you. I'm keeping an eye on my brother to make sure he doesn't screw up."

"Oh." Sheik said, looking up. "Gotta go!" _Crack!_ Sheik was gone in a flash of light.

Anna snuck up behind Link. "Hey bro! Got the Iron boots yet?"

Link was so surprised he nearly fell in the water. In fact, he would have if Anna hadn't caught him. "What are you doing here? And no, I don't have the Iron Boots yet. Why do I need them?"

Anna ignored the first question. "Go to the Zora's Domain and get them and the Zora's Tunic. Unless you'd rather die from not being able to breathe in the Water Temple."

"OK, OK, I'll go get the Iron Boots and the Zora's Tunic. Yeesh, no need to be pushy about it." He muttered.

"Well, it's the only way to get through to you." Anna replied. Giggling, she reached up and patted him on the head.

He moved away from her hand. "Don't patronize me." He said, starting to leave.

She laughed. "Aww, poor baby."

"I said, DON'T patronize me!" He yelled.

Anna cracked up.

"It's not funny!" He shouted, stamping his foot on the ground. "I wish Saria was here." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

"How did you hear that when you're so far away from me?!"

Anna flipped her short blonde hair as best as she could, considering the length of her hair. "None of your business!"

"Girls!" He said in disgust, stomping away from Lake Hylia.

A few days later, he came back to Lake Hylia, clanking and wearing a blue tunic. Anna watched him from her perch in the tree above Lake Hylia. As he came up to the Water Temple warp point, Anna swung down and hung off the branch by her knees.

"AAAH! Anna, don't do that!" Link screamed.

Anna reached up, grabbed the branch with her hands, swung her legs so she was hanging upright, and dropped.

"I love doing that!" Anna said, laughing.

Link glared at her. "You have the maturity of a 10-year-old."

"Well, that's how old we really are." Anna countered.

Link opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it. "You have a point."

Anna nodded. "Thank you. Now get on with your quest, idiot!"

"Fine. And I'm not an idiot!" Link said jumping into the water. Anna stuck her tongue out at him, before climbing back into the tree.

She swung her legs, thinking about what she could do while she waited.

'I can't look at my list; I already know where I'm going next. I should probably go there now.' Anna thought. She hopped out of the tree, and went across the bridges. Just before she left, she thought: 'Don't screw up, Link!'


	8. Chapter 8

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This _**Link, _This _Saria's spirit, **This **Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Chapter 8

In Kakariko Village, a 10 year old girl leaned against a house, waiting for her brother to get the Lens of Truth. She cocked her head to one side listening. She slowly walked over to the well to see her brother pull himself out of it. "Hi, Link." Anna said.

Link looked at her. "You should be in Kokiri Forest."

"Nyuh-uh! The Great Deku Tree said that I could leave!" Anna whined.

"Drop the immature voice, sis. You're supposed to be the oldest." He said.

She smirked at him. "Fine."

"Anyways, ready to be 17 again?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

He smiled. "Nope."

"Fine." She said again.

"See you in 7 years." He said, starting to leave.

"Bye, Link."

((Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, that's all I could really do for the time when he's getting the Lens of Truth.))


	9. Chapter 9

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This _**Link, _This _Saria's spirit, **This **Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Chapter 9

Once again, the blonde-haired adopted Kokiri girl was in Kakariko Village. This time, however, she was on a roof instead of underneath the tree.

As Link walked into Kakariko Village, Bongo Bongo attacked the village. The village was on fire. At the last second, Anna jumped down from the roof, and Sheik appeared in a flash of light and a resounding _CRACK!_

"Go Link! We'll handle this!" Sheik said through gritted teeth.

Link looked at Anna for guidance. Before she could point to the graveyard, Bongo Bongo attacked Link, knocking him unconscious.

Anna looked at Sheik grimly, and raised her hands. Sheik nodded, and together they managed to trap Bongo Bongo in the Shadow Temple.

When Link came to, Anna and Sheik were staring at him grimly.

"The spirit of the well had gotten loose." Sheik started.

"Together, we managed to trap him in the Shadow Temple." Anna continued.

"Now he is the spirit of the Shadow Temple. But he can get loose again."

'Consider the fact that there is a Spirit Temple and say that three times fast.' Anna thought dryly.

Link looked at Anna, who pointed to the graveyard grimly. He nodded, and left.

"You know, Bongo Bongo only got out because Link got the Lens of Truth out of the well." Anna said, turning to Sheik.

Sheik nodded. "I know. But he needed it. Especially for this Temple."

"But is all this really worth it? I mean, we do have to keep ourselves safe from Ganondorf, but we've sacrificed so much! Our childhood, our family, our illusion of safety, our homes!"

"Again, I know. But we living Sages have to do what we can to help." Sheik replied.

Anna stomped over to the gravekeeper's house, which is where she was staying, grumbling.

"Sacrifices must be made!" Sheik shouted after her.


	10. Chapter 10

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This_**Link, _This_Saria's spirit, **This**Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Twins

Chapter 10

Anna walked into the Gerudo Fortress. When the Gerudos ran up to throw her in prison, she held up her hands. "Wait. I want to join you."

"Prove yourself." One of the Gerudo said, unsheathing her sword.

Anna shrugged, leapt into the air, kicked, and knocked the sword out of the girl's hands. They stared at her. After several minutes, one of them said, "After that display, I'd say you're in."

They all dispersed except for Nabooru, who kept staring at her. Finally, she beckoned. Anna followed her. "Are you a Sage?" Nabooru asked her. Anna nodded.

"What temple?"

"Forest."

"I thought Saria was the sage of the forest temple."

"She is. So am I."

"How?"

"What is this, 20 Questions? I was adopted, and told I was Saria's twin."

"But you aren't?"

"No. I'm the Hero of Time's twin."

"Are you able to stay after your brother beats the temple?"

"No." 'If she knows about that, does she know how she dies?' Anna thought.

"That's too bad." Nabooru said. "It would be nice to have another Sage around."

'Apparently not.'

"Follow me. I'll show you where you can stay." Naboouru said. Anna nodded, thinking. "It's also a place where we can talk freely." Nabooru continued. Anna nodded again. "You want to talk to your adoptive sister, don't you?" She guessed. "Yeah." Anna admitted.

"I'll show you the way to the temple after I show you where you're staying."

Anna smiled, the first time she had and actually meant it in a while. "Thanks."

Nabooru waved her hand. "Don't mention it. When's your brother going to get here, anyway?"

The smile vanished. "That I don't know. But I do know that I'm a few days ahead of him."

"Oh." Nabooru said.

"Don't tell the rest of them to expect him."

"Would I betray another Sage like that?" Nabooru said, pretending to be hurt. Anna laughed. "I don't think I need to talk to Saria, actually."

Nabooru looked at her. "Are you sure?" Anna nodded.

"OK. Oh, by the way, we're here."

"Ummm... I am _not_ going to wear anything except Kokiri clothes." Anna pointed out.

"Fair enough. I'll tell the rest of the Gerudos."

"And I don't consider myself a Gerudo."

"That I won't tell." Nabooru said.

"Thank you."

"Then what do you consider yourself?" Anna smiled. "What I am. A Hylian."


	11. Chapter 11

''thoughts, () stuff that is an off hand bit of the story, (()) A/Ns, ""Dialogue, **_This_**Link, _This_Saria's spirit, **This**Anna.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo, not me. I only own Anna.

Twins

Chapter 11

_Clop! Clop! Clop!_ Link's horse jumped across the bridge and into the Gerudo fortress.

"I want you to guard on the cells." One of the Gerudo said to Anna. "But—" "But what?" She asked. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm not changing into Gerudo clothes." Anna said. 'So much for keeping out of sight. I guess it's time to tell him.' Anna thought.

A few hours later, Link found the last cell. Anna somersaulted down from the ceiling. "Anna! What are you doing here?" Link asked in surprise. "I'm keeping an eye on you, and guarding the key." Anna replied. Link shrugged. "I don't want to do this, but I need the key." He brought his sword down to hit Anna._ Clank! _Anna blocked with her own weapon. "Hitting your own sister. Twin, for that matter. Why? Merely for a key?" Anna said. Link slashed her left arm. "No. I need to get to the Temple." Link said. "I'll make you a deal. Where you had to kill the other Gerudo to get the key, if you manage to hit me a few more times, I'll give it you." Anna said. "Fair enough." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. 'It's a good thing she suggested that. I don't want the life-blood of my sister on my hands…er, sword.' He thought.

"Are you trying to hit my left side, because it isn't my dominant side?" Anna asked. "Yes." Link said, stabbing her in the side. Left side, of course. She fell to her knees, clutching where he had stabbed her. "H-here. Take it." She gasped, handing him the key. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern. She was his sister, after all. "I-I'll be fine."

Nabooru ran to Anna. "I could kill Shuwa for that!" She exclaimed, helping Anna up. "Are you OK?" She asked Anna. Anna nodded. "Mostly." "Wanna try to use our Sage powers to help?" Anna motioned to her brother. "Oh right, Anna's twin, leave the Thief's Hideout, and I won't throw you in the dungeon." Nabooru said. "My name is Link." He said. He stomped out, muttering, "Stupid Sages."

Anna and Nabooru together managed to heal the stab wound. "I could have done it myself." Anna said. "But you wouldn't have. You still don't trust your powers, after your adoptive sister died." Nabooru replied. "How did you…" "Hey, I'm a Sage, too. Remember?" "True."

"Weren't you going to stay out of sight?" "Shuwa told me to guard the key." "Oh right. What do you say we make your brother an honorary Gerudo? You too, when you leave." Nabooru said. Anna said. "OK." "What should we do to Shuwa? I mean, she obviously wanted you dead." Nabooru said. "I'll deal with her." Anna said grimly.


End file.
